Studies were performed and established the efficacy of a somatostatin analog, Sandostatin, as an effective treatment in patients with severe dumping syndrome. Additional studies were performed which examine the mechanism by which octreotide acetate (Sandostatin) has this beneficial effect. Preliminary studies indicate that the primary effect is exerted on intestinal motility. Additional studies are being planned to investigate the role of various gut peptides on the intestinal motility.